


our house will not see its end

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boatbaby (Game of Thrones), Changes made after they leave Winterfell, Dark Jon Snow, F/M, How Targaryens deal with traitors, I would have tagged Rape/Non-Con if this were true, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon will not kill Dany, Marriage, Missandei was not kidnapped, NO rape, Other, People Will Die, Pregnancy, R Plus L Equals J, Targaryen Restoration, no mad queen Dany
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyrion sends Jon a message as he marches south. This message causes him detour to Dragonstone where he and Dany reconcile and decide to take back the Seven Kingdoms, Together.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 63
Kudos: 453





	1. arrival at dragonstone

The sun was beginning to set over Dragonstone when Jon’s ship arrived in the harbor. He had never expected to see the black stone castle again. But things had changed. Nothing had gone according to their carefully laid plans. 

> Lord Snow, while returning to Dragonstone, the Queen’s fleet was ambushed by a portion of the Iron Fleet. The Queen was able to destroy the ships, however, Rhaegal was injured and Missandei was killed during the battle. The Queen is grieving. Please return to Dragonstone. I fear for the safety of the Queen. Tyrion Lannister, Hand of the Queen.

He did not want to believe Lord Tyrion’s words in the raven he received a sennight ago, but there was evidence all around. There were charred remains of ships and the stench of death still wafted in the air with cool winter winds.

“Seven hells, this is worse than the Blackwater Bay after Lord Tyrion blew up Stannis’ fleet with wildfire,” Ser Davos muttered as he came to stand next to Jon on the deck of the ship.

“I’ll take your word for it,” the Warden of the North replied, unable to take his eyes off of the devastation before him.

A short time later, Lord Varys met Jon on the sandy beach alone. He had wanted Ser Davos by his side, but the older man said he needed to drop anchor on the other side of the island because of all the debris - that he would meet up with him later that night.

“Thank you for coming so quickly,” the Spider said smoothly as he shook Jon’s hand.

“The winds were kind,” Jon stated curtly as they began to make their way towards the castle. “Where is the Queen?”

“Queen Daenerys has not left her chambers since she learned of Missandei’s death. I am worried about her mental state in light of this tragedy.” 

“Grief is to be expected, especially after so many losses in such a short time,” Jon replied, taking steps two at a time. 

He did not like this perfumed man and did not trust him. All he wanted to do was get to Dany and tell her that he will be there for her. In his time apart from her, he realized he had been a dumb ass to reject her and her love. She was the only other one that knew what it was like to be a Targaryen and there was no reason he could not be a Targaryen and a Stark.

“Yes, it is… However, you can tell a lot by a Targaryen by how they grieve. Because of the way she is displaying her grief, I am unsure of how her coin has landed.” The eunuch paused.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jon snapped, stopping his steps and meeting the other man’s eyes.

“I am sure you have heard the saying… That every time a Targaryen is born, the Gods flip a coin… I do not know what side her coin has landed on, however I am certain about you, your grace.”

Jon felt his heart drop. _He knows._

“I have bent the knee to the rightful queen. She has proven herself to be the Queen Westeros needs. I will always just be Eddard Stark’s bastard. I believe it would be best for you to remember that,” Jon said as he scurried away from the plump man. He knew he would have to tell Dany her Master of Whispers was aware of his parentage.

He quickly distanced himself and a few minutes later, he was knocking on Dany’s door.

He heard no answer. So he knocked again. After several attempts to get her to answer the door, he bid himself entry.

When he entered her chambers, he saw several untouched trays of food and drink and her small, disheveled figure sitting in an oversized armchair by the roaring fire.

“Dany, I’m so sorry,” Jon stated sympathetically as he knelt before her, taking her frail hand in his. This was when he got a good look at her. She had large bags under her eyes; it appeared as though she had not slept since the loss of Missandei. “Please tell me what I can do to help.”

With a loud sob, Dany fell into his arms. Jon held her and allowed her to cry.

“They killed her, Jon,” she sobbed into his shoulder, her tears soaking into his tunic. “Missandei was sweet and pure and innocent. She was my best friend and like me, all she wanted was a home… to be loved. I failed her. I failed them all.”

“It’s not your fault, Dany,” Jon murmured as he squeezed her just a bit tighter. “There is no way that you could have known Euron sent men to wait for you to arrive.”

“Don’t you see, Jon,” she stated as she pulled out of his arms and looked him in the eyes. “It is my fault. I trusted Varys and he betrayed me… Just like your sister betrayed you.”

“What?”

Daenerys then explained how Sansa told Tyrion the truth about his birth while they traveled from Winterfell to White Harbor. Then how Varys sent word of their movements to Cersei. So it was her fault that she surrounded herself with people who could not be trusted.

“How do you know this?” 

The Dragon Queen then retrieved a scroll from the side of her armchair. “I received a raven, the day after the attack. The bird arrived at my window. It was from your brother. It also states that Varys is trying to poison me. If I only had myself, I would have eaten and put myself out of this misery.”

Jon took the scroll from her outstretched hand. As he read the missive, he felt like he was going to vomit. He thought he could trust his sisters. He was wrong.

“It’s all my fault,” Jon croaked. “If I had just kept my mouth shut about my parents, like you begged of me, this never would have happened.”

“Jon, you are an honorable man. It was wrong of me to ask you to keep that secret from them,” Dany said as she took his face in her hands. “They had a right to know their father never dishonored their mother. You swore them to secrecy. Sansa broke that oath and is to blame, not you.”

The Warden of the North was taken aback by the sincerity in her tone. The woman he declared his queen never ceased to amaze him. She truly had a great heart. 

He quickly pressed his lips to hers. He meantly sighed in relief when she returned the kiss.

“I love you, Dany,” Jon murmured against her lips after breaking the kiss. His forehead resting against hers. “I’m sorry I pushed you away. It was wrong of me. I just didn’t know who I was anymore... If you allow me to stay… If you give me another chance, I promise to never be distant again. But if you want me to go, I’ll understand.” 

Dany remained silent. 

Jon slowly stood, unable to meet her eyes because he feared the anger and rejection he would see in them. He looked at the floor as he turned and began to make his way to the door.

“Stay,” he heard her whisper when he placed his hand on the door knob.

He turned his head. She was standing behind him. He was not even aware she had gotten up from the chair and followed him.

“Please stay,” she said again, taking his hand meeting his eyes. “I need you and… And our children are going to need their father,” she added taking his hand and placing it on her belly.

Jon was speechless. He flexed his hand against her belly, smoothing the loose material of her shift. He gasped when he felt it. There was a small hard swell under the tips of his fingers. Daenerys was really growing his child in her belly.

“You were right, that witch was not a reliable source of information,” She said as she wiped the tears from his eyes. “We are not the last Targaryens, Jon Snow. Our house will not see its end.”


	2. meeting with advisors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany talk to Varys and what is left of thier advisors. Bran gives news.

After reconciling, Jon and Dany sent Grey Worm to arrest Varys and take him to the dungeons under Dragonstone.

After making themselves presentable, the couple requested Tyrion gather who was left of their advisors and meet them in the chamber of the painted table.

“So, are you going to keep good on your promise and burn me alive,” Varys asked as Jon and Daenerys stood outside of his cell. 

“Not yet,” Dany replied coldly. 

“And why not? I betrayed you. I sent ravens to more houses than I could count, declaring Jon Snow is the true heir to the Iron Throne.”

“Because, Lord Varys, I am not my father. I will give you a trial in King’s Landing, once Jon and I have taken the seven kingdoms back from the Lannister’s,” she stated, taking Jon’s hand, “together, in the name of House Targaryen.”

“I hope you are choosing correctly in your Queen, Aegon Targaryen.”

“Aye, I know I have,” Jon spat. “Unlike you, I am certain of which side her coin has landed.”

The two Targaryens then left the dungeons, leaving several Unsullied to guard their prisoner, and made their way to the room of the painted table.

When they arrived, what remained of their councils were waiting for them, which were very few. Jorah was dead. Missandei was dead. The Queen of Thorns, Lady Olenna had been poisoned by the Lannister twins. The Sand Snakes and their mother were all dead. Sansa was a lying cunt. Samwell Tarly was a blubbering idiot. Arya was acting like an idiot as well by saying Sansa was the smartest person she knew.

The only people gathered around the table were Lord Tyrion, Grey Worm and Ser Davos. 

“Well my Lords, it appears we have much to discuss,” the Queen stated as she sat down in the ornate wooden chair Jon had pulled out for her at the head of the table.

“Aye, we do,” Jon confirmed as he sat down next to the Queen he chose.

“Where is Lord Varys?” The Onion Knight questioned “Shouldn’t we be waitin’ for him to begin?”

“Lord Varys is no longer a member of my council. He has been arrested and will stand trial for treason once Jon and I reclaim King’s Landing in the name of House Targaryen.”

“Why would you arrest your Master of Whispers for treason?” the older man asked.

“‘Cause he tell Cersei of Queen Daenerys and Jon Snow’s travel plans,” Grey Worm grit out with a look of hatred on his normally stony exterior. “He is the reason my Missandei is dead!”

“Why would he do that?” Davos inquired, clearly dumbfounded with this news. “He was an odd character, but he always seemed loyal to you…”

“Because of my parents,” Jon whispered.

“So what if yer mother was a whore. Yer father raised you to be a good and honorable man, Jon Snow! You are a man the North named as their king regardless of your birth and you did what was necessary to save all of their lives!” 

“You didn’t tell him?” Dany asked Jon as she took his hand.

“No,” Jon muttered. “Didn’t think it was important at the time.”

“Well apparently it must be,” Davos deadpanned. 

“Ser Davos, after arriving in Winterfell, Samwell Tarly told Jon he was not the son of Eddard Stark,” Dany answered.

“What in the seven hells are you talking about, Jon Snow is a Stark through and through… He looks and acts just like a Stark.”

“Jon is the son of my oldest brother Rhaegar and Lady Lyanna Stark.” Dany informed Jon’s loyal advisor, before recounting the entire story about how Robert’s rebellion had been built on a lie and that Rhaegar had married Lyanna in secret.

“Fuck,” Davos whispered as he blew out a shaky breath. “Well, ya know what… that does make perfect fucking sense. Lord Stark was so fucking honorable, that he lied to protect his sister’s babe… Still, I cannot believe that Lord Varys would betray you to try and place Jon on the throne. I am very glad that he was unsuccessful, yer grace, you have a good heart and I know that you will be a fine queen.”

“Telling Cersei of our movements was not the only plan to remove me he tried... he also had one of his little birds, a young girl from the kitchens add poison to my meals,” Dany said coldly. “If not for Lord Brandon, I… I and the children in my womb would not be here...” she added as her voice hitched.

Jon grabbed her hand in support and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before he turned and watched Ser Davos and Tyrion’s faces as they processed the words the Queen had just said. It was clear that neither of them had known the queen was with child.

“You’re pregnant!” The imp exclaimed, as he grabbed his cup of red wine from the table and emptied it’s contents in one gulp. “You’re pregnant and you did think… me… your Hand, had a right to know this important information!”

“It was not exactly as though you came to my chambers to check on since Missandei’s death!”

“I was trying to give you room to grieve!” Tyrion exclaimed, downing his freshly refilled glass of wine. “You were sad and distanced.”

“Well my congratulations, your grace, Lord Jon. This is excitin’ news,” Davos said with a proud, father-like smile. “I’m excited for ya both. I've been telling Lord Tyrion for awhiles now the two of yous should marry.”

“I believe, given the circumstances, the council of Ser Davos is the best conclusion,” Tyrion agreed. “If the two of you marry, your claims will be united and your child will not be a bastard.”

“Queen Daenerys and I have already discussed this. We both agree uniting our claims would be best for Westeros as well,” Jon said with a smile, taking Dany’s hand under the painted table. “We would like to marry as quickly as possible.”

It appeared as though Ser Davos was about to say something else, but the words died on his tongue when a raven flew into through one of the open windows and landed beside the Warden of the North.

“Bran? Is that you?” Jon asked the raven.

The raven cawed and nodded it’s head in reply before it moved directly in front of the young man. 

Jon then noticed there was a note tied to it’s ankle. He carefully removed the scroll from the bird’s outstretched leg and read the message.

> Jon,  Jaime Lannister returned to King’s Landing. He wanted to convince Cersei to run away with him to Essos so they could live peacefully with their child. She ordered the Mountain to kill him. As he bled out in the throne room, she admitted she was never pregnant and he really was the dumbest Lannister. Arya and Sandor were planning to sneak into the capital, to kill Cersei and the Mountain. I was able to stop them. Cersei has wildfire under the entire city. The only place free of the green liquid is the Red Keep. I would suggest you only use your dragons on the castle to prevent the deaths of innocents. She also has scorpions lining the city walls, but I was able to warg into rats and disabled them all. Varys was able to send several ravens before he was arrested. The new Prince of Dorne, Edmure Tully and several other smaller houses are aware of your parentage. The Free Folk have also decided to head south to assist you and Daenerys in your battle against Cersei. Also, Sansa was mauled to death by Ramsay’s hounds, apparently she forgot to feed them for a week and they were hungry. I advise you and the Queen marry to unite your claims and the legitimacy of your children. I will hold the north for your house and send word of more news as I see it unfold.  Your Brother, Brandon Stark. 

“Fuck,” Jon said as he handed the message to Daenerys. He did not know how he was going to tell Tyrion his brother was dead and his sister was planning to blow up King’s Landing. Also, why did he not feel anything reading about Sansa’s death. What he broken? Was there something wrong with him? Even though his sister was a traitorous bitch, shouldn’t he feel sad or upset or angry that she is dead?

“Well, what does it say?” Lord Tyrion asked impatiently, snapping him from the internal turmoil tugging at his soul.

Jon was trying to figure out a way to reply to his question, when Daenerys gasped.

“Oh gods!” she said, meeting Jon’s eyes. “Is he certain?”

“He’s not been wrong before.”

“What in the seven hells does it say!” Tyrion exclaimed once more.

Dany looked at Jon once more. He could tell she was silently asking for permission to she the contents of the letter. He nodded, giving her consent.

“Bran has informed us that Cersei has planted wildfire throughout King’s Landing.”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me,” Tyrion snorted as he took another gulp of wine. “She always has valued power. If she cannot be in power, no one should.”

“There is more, Lord Tyrion,” Daenerys stated, getting the imp’s attention.

Concern etched the dwarf’s face. He nodded, but said nothing.

“Lady Sansa and Ser Jaime are both dead.”

Jon was thankful the Queen did not sugar coat it. He saw a look of surprise on Ser Davos’ face and Grey Worm’s remained stonelike. Tyrion was a mess. Jon could see tears forming in the man’s eyes and he did not know whether the tears were from his backstabbing sister or the brother he loved

“How?” Tyrion breathed out. “How did they die?”

“Sansa’s was eaten by Ramsay’s hounds…” Jon said quietly, trailing off unsure how to continue.

“Dear Gods…” he muttered in disbelief, the metal wine chalice in his hand falling to the floor with a clank. “Did Jaime die trying to save her?”

“No,” Dany said flatly. “He betrayed you and returned to his sister. Cersei ordered your brother killed when he returned to King’s Landing.”

“Why would he have returned?” Tyrion cried, wiping his eyes. “He promised me he was done with her! That he finally realized how vile she is!”

“Apparently he wanted to take her to Essos, so they could be a family,” Dany said softly, sympathetically. 

Tyrion laughed between his tears, “Of course he would want to save the mother of his unborn child.”

“However, she lied about being pregnant.”

The imp’s laughter stopped and a grimace appeared on his face, “Gods Jaime and I were both stupid. One thing I never thought Cersei would do is lie about a child.” 

Suddenly Tyrion stood from his chair, picked up his wine cup from the floor. He filled his wine glass and downed the glass. 

Jon looked to Dany, silently asking if he should intervene. She took his hand and shook her head. 

After Tyrion had consumed his third glass of wine in a matter of moments, he sat down and smiled, “So I believe we have a wedding to plan. I suggest something very simple. I believe there is a septon on the island. I will send someone to retrieve him. Then after you take the throne, we will plan a grand affair.”

“Tyrion, you don’t have to,” Dany said softly. “I know that you loved your brother and I would understand if you need to take time for yourself.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Tyrion laughed again. “Why would I need time. Jaime made his decision. He never changed. I need to move on. You just lost Ser Jorah… Grey Worm lost Missandei… Lord Snow… Wait, no his grace, Aegon Targaryen, just lost the girl he considered to be his sister. I need to move on as well. So, as I was saying, I will send for the septon, and we can have the ceremony tonight, in the Throne Room.”

Jon and Dany’s eyes met, he squeezed her hand under the table and smiled. “Aye, tonight sounds lovely for a wedding.”


	3. a fool proof plan

The wedding between the Warden of the North and the Targaryen Queen was an intimate affair. 

The septon, an older man named Ryman, stood on the steps in front of the dragonglass throne, tied their wrist together with the ceremonial ribbon and declared them one body and one flesh from this day until the end of their days.

After the ceremony, a small feast was held in one of the small dining halls near the kitchens. The kitchen servants had to try each dish before Jon allowed his Queen to eat. Once the meal was completed, the rightful King and Queen of Westeros returned to their chambers, and spent the night making up for all the time they had spent apart. 

It was near midday when the newly married couple finally began to stir. 

“My King,” Dany said softly next to him before pressing a kiss to his bare chest.

The sound of his wife’s beautiful voice and the way her fingers were tracing lovingly over his scar laden chest caused his eyes to flutter open. 

“My Queen.” His voice was gruff from disuse as he rolled over to face her. “I hope you slept well,” he added just before he pressed a kiss to her soft plump lips.

“Better than I have in over a moonturn,” she replied with a sweet smile. “How are you my love?”

“I haven’t been this happy since… Since the first morning I woke up with you beside me on the boat as we traveled North, together,” Jon answered honestly.

“Jon, please, don’t hide from me again.”

“I have nothing to hide, my love. I am very happy,” he replied, he could feel his face morphing into a perplexed expression. 

The King was confused. He had honestly never been this happy. Everything he had vowed never to have as a man of the Night’s Watch he now had. He had a wife. He currently held the lands of the North and soon all of the seven kingdoms. He had children on the way. And he would be fighting for his rightful crown and the glory that went with it.

“I know that Sansa was not your favorite sister… She was a terrible person because she learned from terrible people such as Cersei and Littlefinger. But she was still your blood…”

“Dany,” Jon interrupted, taking his wife’s hand and placing a chaste kiss on her fingertips. “Sansa betrayed me more times than I can count… and also committed treason against you but telling Tyrion the truth about my birth.”

“Jon, my love. Do not blame yourself.” 

“I don’t blame myself that Sansa did not keep her mouth shut, but I still feel as though it is my fault.” He said with a sad smile. “ She kept going on about how all she wanted was her family so she could feel safe and that we were family and we had to trust one another. Ever since I was betrayed by my men at the Wall, I have had a hard time trusting people… My trust in others is what got me killed…”

Jon shook his head and a chuckle escaped his lip. Playfully scolding himself for his stupidity.

Dany took his and gave it a gentle squeeze. The gesture gave him the strength to continue.  _ She is my wife. I can trust her above all. She has proved this time and time again. _

“...I wanted to believe she could be trusted,” Jon sighed, “because until Bran and Arya made their way home, she and I thought we were the last of the Starks and Father… Lord Stark, taught us all to be honorable and that together the pack will survive. But that wasn’t true. I think that Sansa had been manipulated from a young age to believe that she was some beautiful flower and she could get what she wanted as long as she did what was expected of her… After Little Finger sold her to Ramsay, she finally did learn that was not the way the world worked. So instead of trusting me, her family, she used me to get what she wanted… power… As Bran wrote in that raven to you, she told others about my parents to try and get people to turn against you. I see now, she was using me as a pawn in her little games. She wanted to use me as an away to eliminate you because she saw you as a threat to her power.”

“Jon, she was still someone you cared about.”

“I know this sounds bad… But I cannot bring myself to feel sad or sorry about her death. Is it wrong that I feel relief? It is almost as if a burden has been lifted off my chest.” Jon admitted as he looked out of the window of their chambers.

“No, my love,” Dany stated as she caressed the side of his face, causing him to look his wife in the eyes. “When Drogo killed Viserys with a molten golden crown, I felt the same. I knew I should have been sad… at the time, I thought we were the last Targaryens… But I felt relief that he could no longer use me as a way to achieve his goals.”

After discussing Sansa’s death, Jon did feel some relief that it was not wrong of him to feel indifferent over her death. As much as he did want to grieve for the girl he considered his sister, he knew that her being alive would have caused nothing but pain for him in the future. She never would have stopped her little games. She never would have changed. 

He then realized her death, just like Viserys’ had was a boon. Her death meant he had one less thing to worry about. One less person he had to consider stabbing in him and Arya and Bran to get what she felt she was owed in her life.

“Thank you, Dany,” Jon said, pressing a kiss to her lips. “Thank you for helping me feel like I am not a shit person.”

“You will never be a shit person, Jon, even if you tried,” Dany replied as she smiled against his lips. “And as much as I would love to stay in bed with you all day, we had a war to win.”

“Aye, we do,” he agreed, with a sigh before rolling out of bed.

Once they were out of bed and dressed, they ordered one handmaiden to bring them food to break their fast and another to bring Lord Tyrion to their sitting room. 

Just as their meal was placed on the table, the Hand of the Queen arrived. They instructed him to inform Ser Davos and Grey Worm they needed to gather in the Chamber of the Painted Table for a meeting. However, before doing that, he was to send a raven to the Citadel, announcing the consummated union, blessed under the light of the seven, of King Aegon, the true born son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Lady Lyanna Stark, commonly known as Jon Snow, Bastard of Winterfell, to Queen Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. As much as they would have wanted to keep his parentage a secret, they knew it was no longer possible and they knew that it was important that word of their marriage was recorded as quickly as possible because Dany was nearly three moons gone into her pregnancy. 

After they finished breaking their fast, the newly married King and Queen made their way to meet with what was left of their small council.

“I’m surprised to see the twos of you out of bed today,” the onion knight said with a smile as the monarchs walked into the room. “I know when I married my Marya, no one saw hide nor hair of us for a week.”

“Trust me, Ser Davos, I would like to be nowhere else than spending time in private with my wife,” Jon said, pressing a kiss to Dany’s fingers as they walked to their chairs. “However, we have to save the people of King's Landing from the Mad Queen, Cersei.”

“I heard someone say my dear sister’s name,” Tyrion spat as he walked into the room.

“Aye, my Lord,” Jon answered as he pulled Dany’s chair out so she could sit. 

As soon as Jon took his seat, a raven flew into the room and landed in front of him and Dany. Again, there was a scroll attached to it’s leg.

Jon took the scroll. He trusted everyone in the room so he decided to read the missive aloud.

> Jon, Congratulations on your marriage. I have seen glimpses of you and Daenerys with your children. They are beautiful. I also wanted to inform you that the Free Folk, led by Tormund will reach King’s Landing in about a fortnight. After Sansa’s death, Brienne declared her oath to my late mother fulfilled and to join Tormund on his journey south. Ghost is with them. I would suggest you wait until they arrive to make you attack on King’s Landing, and I also suggest your battle take place under the cloak of darkness, and take only your most trusted to infiltrate the castle. I will warg into a rat and once Cersei is apprehended, I will ensure the gate is opened for the rest of your army. Lastly, I wanted to inform you of a vision I saw. It was of a young Varys. A sorcerer had just removed his man parts. As they burned, I heard the words,  _ ‘Your death will bear the fruit of the broken wheel.’ _ I am not sure of the meaning, but I believe you should keep Varys close and well guarded. I wish you good fortune in the war to come. Your brother, Brandon Stark.

After reading the letter. The room was silent for several heart beats as they all processed the words written on the parchment.

“I agree with Lord Bran,” Grey Worm stated, breaking the silence with his broken common tongue. “We should take city at night. Like we took Yunkai.” 

Daenerys then explained how she sent several men into the former slave city and they attacked from the inside, before opening the gates for the rest of her army. They decided this would be the safest route to prevent any accidental detonation of wildfire. 

“I believe the safest way to enter the city would be through the secret tunnels,” Tyrion said. “Ser Davos could smuggle us to the same beach we went to when I met with my brother, so coordinate the parlay with my sister.” The imp sighed, it was clear to the others that he recalled how much of a disaster that had been. “We can take a small group into the Red Keep and arrest my sister.”

The group decided it was a good plan.

Therefore, in a fortnight, Jon and Dany would meet with their armies, which would be camped in the Kingswood, outside of the city gate. They would then send a small group, consisting of Jon, Ghost, Grey Worm, Arya, the Hound, Tormund, and Brienne, to infiltrate the Red Keep. Dany and Drogon, and Rheagal if he was healed, would stay with their armies until Cersei was arrested and the gate was opened because neither of them wanted harm to come to their unborn child. Then, once that gate was opened, their armies would make their way to the Castle while Dany safely flew to the Throne Room on the back of Drogon.

“Your graces, I do have a request,” Tyrion stated softly.

“And what would that be, my Lord,” Dany inquired with a furrowed brow. “You are having second thoughts about your sister?”

“Oh Gods no!”

“Then what is it, Lord Tyrion,” Jon inquired. He was curious to know what the imp wanted as well.

Tyrion took a long sip of wine. “I would like to go with you, King Jon, when you infiltrate the Red Keep.” 

Daenerys gasped and began to object.

“Just hear me out… I know those tunnels better than anyone, besides Varys. Without me, you might just get lost in them. Even your sister was lost in them before she found her way out. I know the exact route to Cersei’s chambers and to the Throne Room.”

Jon had to admit that was true. “You know this is dangerous and I cannot stop if you are injured” Jon deadpanned.

“Of course I do.” Tyrion agreed. “I have a will to survive. I want to see my sister’s face when I am the cause of her demise.”

Dany looked to Jon, asking for his consent. He nodded slightly. Jon had to admit to himself, it was going to be nice to have someone who knew where the tunnels led with him.

“Alright, my Lord. You may go. I will not without her demise from you,” Dany agreed. “But you must survive.”

“Thank you, your graces,” Tyrion said as he bowed his head in thanks

Jon felt confident that this plan would cause no harm to his wife or the innocent people of King's Landing.

He had more confidence in this plan than he had during the Battle at Castle Black, the Battle of the Bastard and the Battle for the Dawn combined. 

This plan appeared full proof. 

In a fortnight, Cersei would be in the Black Cells under the Red Keep with Lord Vary. Dany would be sitting on their family’s throne and he would be standing beside her. Together, they would break the wheel of injustice. In a fortnight he and Daenerys, his wife, would provide to Westero that House Targaryen has returned; that their house will not see its end.


	4. finalizing the plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany meet with their armies at their camp in the Kingswood. Battle plans are finalized.

Jon did not trust sending a raven to their armies detailing their plan for exterminating Cersei. He was afraid it would be intercepted and the mad, self-proclaimed Lannister Queen would learn of their strategy for taking King’s Landing. The rightful King and Queen wanted to take back what was rightfully theirs, without the loss of innocent lives or by turning the city their ancestors built to a pile of ashes. Therefore, they had Bran send the message. Bran also promised to keep an eye out in the camp, and take care of any traitors that might try and get word of their plans to Cersei. 

Only one tried. A man, wearing Karstark armor, was found dead just outside of the camp. He had a note in his hand and his eyes had been gouged out and there was a raven with a bloody beak sitting on top of his body. The raven had a message attached to its leg. The message simply stated, All acts of treason will be dealt an appropriate punishment. When they pried the note out of the dead man’s stiff hand, it was a detailed outline of their battle plan. 

A week after their strategy meeting in the Chamber of the Painted Table, Jon and Dany went down to the beach to see off the remaining Dothraki and Unsullied soldiers as they headed to their rendezvous point in the Kingswood. The only ones who stayed behind with the King and Queen were Grey Worm, Ser Davos, and Tyrion so they could have what was left of their small council intact in case of any last minute changes to their carefully laid plans. 

They had discussed leaving around 1000 troops behind on Dragonstone, but Bran assured them the women and smallfolk that remained on the island would be safe while they were away. He convinced them this was true because he had seen that Cersei had what remained of the Lannister and Iron Born troops as well as and the Golden Company all garrisoned within the city walls. He also added the Iron Born had taken up residence in some of Lord Baelish’s old brothels and spent the majority of their time drunk and forcing themselves on the whores. 

Upon hearing that the Iron Born were raping, and doing so within the walls of the Capitol, Dany was pissed. She vowed to take Drogon to King’s Landing at that moment and burn the sailors to ash. Jon chased after her as she stormed out to the cliffs where Drogon and Rhaegal were nesting, begging her to reconsider what she was doing. She was half way up to her spot on Drogon’s spine when Jon reminded her about the wildfire under the city and that one spark could cause the city to go up in flames. With a sigh, she conceded, knowing that Jon was right - if she did take Drogon to King’s Landing in her current, pissed-off state of mind, after spending some time with the dragons, they made their way back into the castle.

The newly married King and Queen spent the week before the battle doing everything together. When they were not in their chambers, fucking as though they could be taken from the other at any moment, they were tending to Rhaegal’s injuries. Jon wanted to make sure the dragon bonded to him was ready for battle if need be. He also felt as though the injury to his already injured wing could have been prevented if he had just talked to Dany before she left Winterfell. If he had only gotten his head out of his ass and discussed his parentage with Dany the night she came to him after the celebration feast, things would have been so different… They could have married under the Weirwood Tree in Winterfell’s Godswood and he and Dany could have traveled south together. Dany never would have felt the need to go to Dragonstone and the green dragon never would have been injured further.

* * *

“Are you ready?” Jon asked Dany as he came up and hugged her from behind.

The couple had just finished dressing. Jon was in his traditional Northern leather armor, with a steel breastplate to protect his heart. Dany was wearing a tight black battle gown made of heavy leather over a shirt of chainmail and trousers; Jon was insistent she keep her heart and womb protected, even though she would not see the battle.

“I have been waiting for this moment since I was a little girl,” Dany replied as she turned to face her husband. “I am happy it is finally here.” 

After one final kiss, the monarchs made their way down to Dragonstone’s throne room where they met with Tyrion, Ser Davos and Grey Worm. Grey Worm also had a shackled Varys. They had decided to bring Varys with them so his trial for treason could be held as soon as they took their throne… and also because they did not know if he could convenience one of his former little birds to release him. The last thing they wanted was for the former Master of Whispers to cause havoc once they took the city.

* * *

The trip from Dragonstone to where their armies were camped only took a couple of hours by dragonback. They wanted to reach the camp undetected, so they left just before sunset; Dany took Tyrion, Grey Worm and Lord Varys on Drogon, while Jon escorted Ser Davos on the back of Rhaegal.

As planned, the sun had set and they landed safely and undetected under a cloak of darkness just outside of the camp. 

“I think I’ll stick to ships, yer grace,” Davos muttered the moment Jon slid off Rhaegal’s hide. 

“This was by far the best flight I’ve ever had,” Jon laughed as he gave the green dragon a pat. “It was much easier flying here than it was dodging the ice spears of white walkers.”

“I’ll just have to take yer word for it.”

Jon and Davos then made their way over to Drogon, where they helped Grey Worm get Varys and Tyrion to the ground. He then instructed the men to go to the camp and gather the necessary commanders for a meeting, so they could answer any last questions before beginning their attack.

“So, Lord Hand, how’d ya like yer first flight?” Jon heard the former smuggler ask the Imp as the pair walked towards the camp with Varys and the Commander of the Unsullied.

“Well, after I realized the queen would not let me fall, I quite enjoyed it… You know, as a child, I always wanted a dragon…”

Jon stopped listening to the two as they got further away. He turned and offered his wife his hand to help her down. He was mesmerized by her beauty. The way her hair shined in the moonlight took his breath away. Once she was safely on the ground and in his arms, he could not help but to press a kiss to her pillowy lips. They had only been parted for a couple of hours as they flew, but it felt like an eternity. He did not know how he was going to separate himself from her while he infiltrated the Red Keep.

“It’s true.” A voice snapped from behind him.

_Arya?_

He quickly spun around and saw his youngest... only sister, walking towards him. Quickly. She looked pissed. Gendry was trying to keep up behind her. As the couple approached, Jon thought he heard the new Lord of Storm's End mumbling about how they should not be getting as close as they were to actual, real, live, fire breathing dragons that could eat them whole.

“Is what true?” he asked with a quirked brow, his arm protectively pulling the mother of his unborn children close to him.

“You married her.” 

It was not a question.

“Aye, I love her,” Jon admitted to Arya for the first time as she glared at him. 

His sister’s gaze was nauseating. Even though he barely knew who Arya was since she returned from Braavos, he did know that she would never hurt him. However, he did not know if she would hurt Dany? 

Suddenly, the scowl on his sister’s face was replaced with a beaming smile. “It took you long enough, you idiot,” she laughed as he popped him on the side of the head.

The next thing he knew, Ayra was hugging them both tightly. “Welcome to the family, Daenerys. I’m sorry it took my stupid brother so long to officially claim you.”

“What?” Jon asked when his little sister released them. He was confused. He glanced over at his wife who looked equally perplexed. He had been under the impression that Arya did not like or trust Daenerys because she _wasn’t one of them._

However, the embrace had felt so real. That hug felt like the hug she had given him before he left for the Wall all those years ago. He could feel the genuineness and love that had permeated from his sister’s embrace. Now, looking into her eyes, he saw the eyes of his favorite little sister. She was no longer wearing the distant cold armor. 

“I have eyes and I could see the way you were looking at her as you rode through the streets of Winter Town… and while you were at Winterfell,” his sister shrugged. “I could tell that you fully trusted her and that she meant more to you than a simple alliance…”

“If you could tell that I loved her and trusted her, why were you so fucking cold to her?” Jon snapped, unable to control his temper as he clutched his wife tighter.

“I trust you and so yes, I knew I could trust her but I did not know her.”

“Well, you could have made an effort while we were there!”

“If you forgot, I was kind of busy training commoners how to use a fucking dragonglass dagger,” Arya bit back. “However, after we take King’s Landing, I hope to be able to stay for awhile and get to know my new sister… and my little niece or nephew.”

Jon was tongue tied. He could not believe that his sister knew about their child.

“How?” he heard Dany whisper next to him. “The only people we have told are Ser Davos, Tyrion, Grey Worm and Bran…”

“Well, your grace, I have seen many pregnant women in my life and you have the look… you appear to be just a bit…” She paused for a moment, as though she was searching for the right word. “Fuller... and well, just look at where my brother’s hand is located.” She added, pointing at the Queen’s midsection.

She laughed as he and Daenerys both looked down at Jon’s hand. Jon had not even realized it was protectively splayed over his wife’s womb, where this child was safely nestled.

* * *

When they arrived in the meeting tent, he and Daenerys were first greeted by Jon’s loyal direwolf. After Ghost was done receiving affection, they were offered multiple congratulations on their union as well as condolences about Sansa’s untimely demise. 

Jon and Dany had been confused at first. They did not understand the sudden change in the demenior of his troops; no longer were they distant and aloof, but warm and inviting. When Jon questioned why they had been so cold to the Queen while she and her armies were in the North, Lord Cerwyn apologized. He explained their behavior was because they had been provided with false information; Sansa had told them Daenerys had been holding him hostage on Dragonstone and would not allow him to leave unless he bent the knee. 

“And you all believed her because I entrusted her to rule the North in my stead,” Jon replied to the news.

“Aye,” Lord Cerwyn confirmed. “None of us knew the truth until Lord Brandon sent a raven to us a few days ago.... In the letter, he informed us of the Lady Sansa’s gruesome death and the truth about what had occurred during the months you spent on Dragonstone with Queen Daenerys.”

Jon nodded. As much as he hated it, he could not be angry at the Lords for Sansa’s treachery. To him, it was just another reason to be thankful Ramsay’s hounds had devoured her.

A few moments later, all of the Northern and Vale Lords knelt, and swore an oath to the Targaryens, proclaiming them as their King and Queen until the end of their days. 

When Jon asked how they were aware of his lineage, Lord Royce explained that a few of Varys' little birds spread the news of his parentage throughout the camp. At first the Lords had been upset that Lady Lyanna had been forced to carry the child of her rapist. However, Arya had been there to tell them the truth; that Robert lied to them all. Lyanna and Rhaegar had married after the Prince had been granted an annulment by the faith of the seven. After the ceremony, she sent messages to Ned and Robert, telling them the truth, but Robert stole the ravens and burned them. She also told them that Lyanna’s last wish was for her brother to protect her son and love him. Eddard Stark kept his word until the day that he died. 

After everyone sat down on the benches surrounding the map table, Jon was about to start explaining everyone’s role when Tormund stood, Brienne was by his side.

“King Crow. I might not say this all flowery like these southerns, and I might not put my knee in the dirt like they did,” Tormund took a deep breath and held up his battle ax, “But the Free Folk will follow you and your Dragon Queen until there aren’t any of us left.”

“Thank you, Tormund,” Jon choked out as he embraced his oldest friend. “This means more to me than you will ever know,” he whispered into the half-giant’s ear.

After the ‘kissed by fire’ Chieftain of the Free Folk placed him back on the ground, Jon and Daenerys explained their plan in detail and assigned everyone roles. 

He explained to those staying in the camp with his wife, that once they apprehended Cersei, Bran would send a signal for them to storm the gates and that by no means were they to harm innocents or men that surrendered.

Every one of the Northern and Vale Lords were on board with their plan… except one.

“I want to go with you and Arya,” Gendry stated. 

Jon did not miss the quick glance the young man gave his baby sister.

Jon was fine with this; he could see that the Lord of Storm’s End cared for his sister and even though she did not need protecting, he could see he wanted to protect her. If it would have been Dany going off into battle, he’d want to be by her side as well. Therefore, it was determined Ser Davos would smuggle him, Ghost, Grey Worm, Tormund, Tyrion, Arya, Gendry, Brienne and Hound to the beaches outside of King’s Landing.

They would break into two groups; he, Ghost, Grey Worm, Tormund and Tyrion would look for Cersei in sleeping quarters while Arya, Gendry, Brienne and Hound would search the Throne Room.

The King and Queen and all of their commanders felt confident in their plan. Jon was scared. But he knew the only time a man or woman could be brave was when they were scared. He was also excited, because hopeful, before the sun rose in the winter sky, his wife would be sitting on her rightful throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned for the battle this chapter, but my fingers typed this instead. Hope you enjoyed.


	5. all according to plan.... or not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and his crew infiltrate the Red Keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW - Characters Die this chapter. Lots and lots of death.

Jon was used to the darkness of night. He found the night air crisp and refreshing.

When he was a man of the Night’s Watch, he would spend hours in solitude, looking over the haunted forest with only the painted sky and a brazier for light. Then, when he lived with the Wildlings, the moon and stars were the only source of light after the sun had set. Even when he was at Winterfell or Dragonstone, unless he had a torch, nature’s lights were the only thing that could guide him safely to his destinations. 

King’s Landing was different. Even in the dead of the night and covered in a fog, the city glowed an eerie orange. It was as though a candle had been lit in every window of every home, tavern and brothel. Thankfully, when they made their way to the beach outside of the Red Keep, the stone hill and castle helped to block the light of the city. Jon said a prayer of thanks to the old gods for the cloak of darkness that had been provided.

Ser Davos landed the dinghy onto the deserted beach just outside of the Red Keep and one by one, the group disembarked from the small boat. Once they were all on sandy ground, Ser Davos was sent back out to sea so he could return to the camp. Then, as silently as they could, they made their way undetected across the sandy beach to the stone cliffs. Ghost and his heightened sense of smell leading the way.

Ghost seemed to know exactly where he needed to go. Jon’s direwolf companion sprinted in front of the group; his paws made no sound as he ran ahead of them. Jon held up his hand to get the group to pause their advance. When they paused, the King quickly closed his eyes and was able to see through Ghost’s eyes just as he ripped the throat out of each of the two guards at the entrance to the tunnel. They fell to the ground with a thud.

“What was that?” Gendry muttered, breaking the silence and causing Jon to open his eyes.

“Shut up, stupid,” Arya snapped back in a loud whisper.

Jon held up his hand once more and silenced the murmuring of the group.

A few moments later, Ghost returned. Jon heard soft gasps from Tyrion and Brienne when they saw his maw was covered in bright red blood. 

“Thank you, Ghost… You are such a good boy,” Jon murmured as he gave his direwolf a loving stroke on his jaw before turning his head back to the group and motioning it was safe to proceed.

They continued down the stone walkway, Ghost again leading the way.

When they reached the mouth of the tunnel, there were two, bloodied, mangled bodies on the ground. These were the same two guards had seen when he glimpsed through Ghost’s eyes just minutes before.. 

As Jon and Tormund cleared the bodies from the path, the other’s made their way in through the passage. When the King and the Wildling met up with the group they were standing in a massive stone cavern. There were lit torches on the walls and at least ten dead Lannister soldiers; all of them were covered in rats, who were feasting on the flesh of the men.

 _‘Bran,’_ Jon thought as he and Tormund joined the others.

“Your Grace,” Tyrion spoke, almost carefully, looking over his shoulders, as if he was making sure there were no other guards hiding around the corners. “I think this would be a good place to split up… That tunnel leads to the wing with the Throne Room,” he said, pointing to a passage on the other side of the room. “Why this one,” He pointed to the tunnel nearest to them, “leads to where Cersei’s chambers are located.”

“Aye,” Jon agreed. “Everyone, remember the plan. If there are too many guards, come back to this point. If the other group is in need of help, Bran will warg into a raven and come to you. If you find Cersei, we need her alive.” 

The group agreed and began breaking into their smaller groups. Jon gave his sister a hug and made her promise to stay alert.

After releasing his sister, Jon pulled Gendry to the side. 

“I like you, Lord Baratheon.” Jon stated firmly. “And I can tell you care for my _baby_ sister.” Jon smiled to himself as he watched the younger man’s Adam's Apple rise and fall in his throat. “I know she is a capable fighter… But look out for her. Don’t let anything happen to her.” The last part came out almost pleading. Jon hated parting with his sister. He wanted to protect her always, even though she had proven she could take care of herself. But he also knew he needed a competent fighter to lead the other group and one that knew the tunnels. 

“You have my word, your Grace,” Gendry affirmed, meeting Jon’s gaze. The king saw honesty in the younger man’s blue eyes.

“Thank you,” Jon whispered as he clasped his hand on Gendry’s shoulder.

Jon watched as Arya, Gendry, Brienne and the Hound made their way into the across the room. Once they were out of sight, he felt a heavy hand on his right shoulder.

“Come on, King Crow. Let’s go find this impostor Queen so we can put you and yer pretty little wife on that fancy chair of swords.”

“Aye. Let’s go.”

As Jon, Tormund, Grey Worm, Ghost and Tyrion made their way through the tunnels, they were surprised to see nearly all the soldiers were already dead at their posts. All were being consumed by vermin. 

The carnage continued as they made their way through the secret passages that lead to the royal sleeping quarters. 

“This is her chambers,” Tyrion stated, after they had been walking for what felt like an hour.

“Alright, everyone be careful,” Jon said as he turned the knob and opened the door.

As quietly as they could, the group entered the room, and investigated the chambers. The large bed in the sleeping chambers was made and appeared to be untouched. There were two half eaten trays of smoked fish, cheese and golden bread on a table in the sitting room as well as an empty wine pitcher… It appeared as though Cersei and whoever had been with her, left this room in a hurry. 

“No one here, my King,” Grey Worm stated as he entered the room from what Jon guessed to be Cersei’s dressing chambers. “We should go to Throne Room and help others.”

At the leader of the Unsullied’s words, Jon felt his heart begin to beat harder in his chest. He had been so sure they would have found Cersei asleep in her rooms. Now, all he could think about was that he had sent his baby sister to her death. “Aye, let’s go!”

The group then stormed out of the royal quarters. Tyrion barked directions to the Throne Room as they dodged and jumped over the dozens of dead Lannister guards in the halls.

As they approached the Throne Room, Jon could hear the screeching of ravens, metal clanking against metal and the screaming of men. 

Ghost rushed past him. He ran faster, in a failed attempt to keep pace with his direwolf.

By the time he reached the room, his lungs were burning from his exertion. The doors were open wide. He took a deep breath and tightened his grip on Longclaw as he turned the corner and entered the room. 

The screaming suddenly ceased and a flock of at least a thousand ravens lifted from the corpses of what had been Cersei’s guards.

Jon was thankful Bran had been there to protect Arya and the others while he had been elsewhere.

As the ravens took flight, Jon got his first good look at that carnage. The throne room was a bloodbath. There were at least two dozen dead Lannister and Golden company guards on the stone floor. 

But he did not care about them. He needed to know his sister was okay.

He sighed in relief when he saw her standing at the base of the stairs that lead to the Iron Throne with Gendy, the Hound and Ser Brienne. All were bleeding and breathing heavily and staring at the top of the stairs.

They were looking at Cersei as she sat upon the Iron Throne. Qyburn was standing behind her. 

Jon was curious as to why they had not apprehended the pretender queen and her hand. 

As Jon approached, he noticed a Mountain of a man at the base of the stairs. Black liquid oozed onto the stone steps from where his head had once been. The decapitated _thing_ could only be what the Mountain had become. Jon was thankful the man who murdered one of his half-siblings he never got to know and their mother was now dead. He also noticed the body of Euron Greyjoy next to the headless body of the Mountain. It appeared as though his head had been smashed in with Gendry’s warhammer.

“Oh, so the man we all believed to be Eddard Stark’s bastard, has finally decided to join us,” Cersei spat from her perch. “I thought you had sent your bratty little sister, her bastard lover, Jaime’s whore and Joffrey’s pathetic old dog to do your dirty work.”

It was then, the rightful king got his first good look at the Lannister cunt. Her emerald eyes were glassy and her jaw was ridged. He also noticed the bitch was clutching a vial of green liquid in one hand, while the other gripped the metal chair so tightly there were drops of blood dripping onto the floor.

Jon was panicked. One wrong move and Cersei could burn them all.

“Your Grace, I think it would be wise to surrender the Throne,” Qyburn said to Cersei, his voice pleading. “I see no outcome where you win. The Northern and Targaryen armies have already made their way into the city…”

“NEVER, QYBURN!” Cersei cut the older man off. 

“Cersei, don’t do this,” Tyrion stated diplomatically as he started to make his way up the stairs towards his sister. “If you surrender the King and Queen won’t kill you tonight by dragon fire. They will give you a fair trial and...”

“I was wrong,” she laughed bitterly, causing Tyrion to stop and take his place back next to Jon. “Jaime wasn’t the stupidest Lannister...”

The sounds of boots echoing in the hall outside of the Throne Room and commands being shouted caused the words of insult on Cersei’s tongue to stop.

Jon turned to see his beautiful wife, surrounded by at least one hundred of their troops. The men with the Queen were composed of a mixture of both Westerosi, Dothraki, Free Folk and Unsullied Troops and Jon felt confident that this would show the people of King’s Landing Dany’s armies could be trusted. 

However, Jon was curious as to why they were already in the city. The plan had been for then to enter once they had Cersei in chains. He was also surprised to see Lord Varys in the back of the room, shackles in place. He would have to ask his wife why once they were alone.

“Cersei Lannister,” Daenerys commanded as she walked over the dead bodies towards where the other woman sat. “Your armies opened the gates for us. They want you gone. Surrender now and you will live to see tomorrow. We will grant you a trial, as per Westerosi law.”

The woman on the Throne laughed. “Do you really expect me to believe that!” Cersei ran her bloodied hand through her short golden locks, pulling her silver circlet off her head and clutching it to her heart. “You took everything from me, just as the Woods Witch said you would.”

Jon was confused. He did not know what the fuck Cersei was talking about, but the sharp intake of breath from Lord Tyrion made Jon believe the imp had some idea about his sister’s rantings.

“Cersei! No!” Tyrion stated as he began to rush up the stairs.

“I will not let you take my life Tyrion!” Cersei spat as she drank down the vial of wildfire.

The false queen slumped down and slid off the throne before Tyrion reached her.

Jon felt a twinge of remorse for Tyrion. He knew how badly the Queen’s hand wanted to help end his sister’s reign of terror.

As Tyrion cursed his sister and cried as he held her to his chest, Jon felt his wife grip his hand. 

They allowed Tyrion to grieve for a few minutes before Daenerys made her way up the stone steps that led to the Throne.

“I am so sorry, Lord Tyrion,” Dany stated sympathetically, as she approached her Hand and placed her hand on his shoulder. “This is not how I wished for this to happen. I will have her body taken to the Silent Sisters. They will prepare her bones and you can do with them as you wish.”

Tyrion slowly stood and faced the Queen. His eyes were tear stained. His breathing was rapid and shallow. 

“This is your fault,” Tyrion spat.

“Tyrion,” Dany started.

“NO! I WAS SUPPOSED TO GET MY JUSTICE! YOU TOOK IT FROM ME!”

The next chain of events happened in a blur. 

One second Dany’s hand was on Tyrion’s shoulder, offering her condolences, the next it was clutching her neck. 

She began to sway on her feet as Tyrion stepped away from the Queen.

Jon rushed to her side and caught her as she began to collapse on the steps leading to the cursed throne. 

“Dany… love, what’s wrong? What happened?” Jon asked. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ghost rush past and tackle Tyrion to the ground before ripping out his throat.

It was then he noticed the Hand of the Queen pin that had been on Tyrion’s chest, was now embedded in the side of his wife’s neck. Jon felt his hopes and dreams slipping away as the blood gushed from the wound. Dany was trying to talk but began choking on blood that was beginning to ooze from her mouth.

“SOMEONE GET A FUCKING MAESTER! NOW!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tagged happy ending. There will be a very happy ending. Dany is not dead...


End file.
